


Jet Pack Blues

by ManiacManaged47



Series: Let The Good Times Roll [3]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged47/pseuds/ManiacManaged47
Summary: Ed thought he had the perfect life, a wonderful job and a wonderful life but then that happened. Looking back he had realised nothing was or is perfect and sometimes you just have to live with it.





	Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Orville or Fall Out Boy or their songs. Thanks, hope you enjoy!

He had the perfect life. He was in a job he loved and actually enjoyed, he also had a wonderful wife.

Ed just sat there, staring at the screen unable to concentrate or focus on the task at hand. It had been along few weeks especially with the battle with the Kaylons and the peace treaty Krill. He felt lost and isolated. Becoming a captain was hard work and he knew that and even that it would be hard to maintain a good work/life balance. He didn’t know however, how much virtual paperwork and stress it created. And despite all of this, he still managed to fuck it all up.

The room was dimly lit and all that was heard was the slight hum of the computer in front of him.  _Why does it always have to be me?_ He thought.  _Why can’t he just have a normal ship?_ Granted, he loved the ship but sometimes it just got too much like Gordon and Issac with jokes and Bortus with the porn addiction, it was insane. He let out a long sigh realising that he needed to get the work done. _No distractions, no drink, just work until finished._  He reminded himself.

Despite the word of advice coming from his consciousness, he began moving down the screen to pictures. He would never get this work done. Even if his conciousness told him one thing that was important, he listened to his heart. Ever since the incident on the multiphasic planet he began to look at ‘happier days’ from way back when. And despite everything that he and Kelly had been through, he still loved her and that would never change and would always be a subconscious thought that would be there forever.

He went through the hundreds of photos gathered on his computer and flicked from one to the other, each giving him the case of the blues. He stopped when he began getting to the wedding pictures, he hadn’t looked at them for well over two years now and he honestly didn’t know how he felt about it. The pictures showed the moment when they exchanged vows and moved onto showing Kelly in her dress.  _Beautiful, elegant and gorgeous._ Were the only words that came to his head. It had been a long time. 

Slowly he moved his head up away from the screen and looked out into the centre of his office and in the process catching a figure resting against the doorway. He knew who it was even before he saw her face. She shifted nervously and spoke up, “Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude.” All she was met with was a half-hearted and nervous smile from Ed which told her she was able to carry on. “What are you doing?” She looked over at the screen and immediately realised what it was. She moved towards the seat infront of Ed and awkwardly sat down. “You can tell me to go away if you don’t want me here.” She muttered loud enough so he could hear her.

”Oh, no, it’s fine. I was just... looking at old pictures.” He motioned to the screen obviously feeling on edge like he had just been found out by his mother that he was watching something or doing something ‘unsuitable’. He looked down at the screen and moved the picture onwards to a different one not looking at it and turning back to face Kelly, “This is awk-“ he got cut off by the music playing.

“ _She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears_  
_While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

_And I remember "Baby, come home"_  
_I remember "Baby, come home"_  
_I remember "Baby, come home"_  
_I remember "Baby, come home"_

_Did you ever love her? Do you know?_  
_Or did you never want to be alone_?” the song blasted in his ears. 

His reflexes kicked in and immediately began trying to turn off the sound or pausing it but failing miserably and just making it louder.

“ _I've got those jet pack blues_  
_Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me_  
_Honey, don't you leave_

_Don't you remember how we used to split a drink?_  
_It never mattered what it was_  
_I think our hands were just that close_  
_The sweetness never lasted, no_

_She's in a long black coat tonight_  
_Waiting for me in the downpour outs-“_

He finally managed to turn the damn thing off and calm down and turn his attention back onto Kelly but was only greeted with her trying not to laugh or smile at the whole situation. “Oh, fuck off.” He replied snarkly trying not to do the same thing she was failing to do.

”Well that was... something.” She informed him in the middle of a laugh. “Anyway, you alright?” She calmed herself down as Ed still laughed his head off and nodded at her. “I saw the video of that, since when did we have a video like that taken?”

Ed breathed in and relaxed his shoulders and spoke, “I have no idea. You alright?” He looked up at her and locked eyes with her and broke into laughter again. What was so funny? They didn’t even know now.

They were crazy and so alike it was scary, one wrong move or mistake they would break, it would be so easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments will be appreciated. Feel free to ask questions. Thanks!


End file.
